happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Growing on Me
Growing On Me is a HTFF episode. Plot Queenie happily wanders through a field of flowers. As she sniffs one flower, a hummingbird happens upon it, turning out to be Humphrey. Despite her previous encounter with him, she does not recognize him and thinks he is only a random hummingbird. Humphrey, on the other hand, is flabbergasted at how Queenie got so much bigger. A larger hummingbird, Spaz, comes dashing to the flower field, blowing Humphrey away with the flap of her wings. Sniffles is shown rebuilding his growth ray, when Humphrey knocks into it. Humphrey wishes to be bigger so he can reintroduce himself to Queenie. Sniffles seems to have found the perfect test subject. He gets Humphrey to stand in front of the growth ray and then activates the machine. Within minutes, Humphrey has gotten bigger. He shakes Sniffles' hand in an act of gratitude before heading off to find Queenie. Elsewhere, Spaz and Nectar have a tea party - using honey instead of tea. The spider siblings Arac, Tarant and Libra arrive, and Spaz offers to let them join in. Arac takes a seat next to Nectar. A fly begins pestering Arac, so he tries to swat it until accidentally slapping Nectar off his chair. Offended by this, Spaz slaps Arac in the face. In turn, Tarant and Libra defend their little brother. Spaz runs off carrying Nectar as the spiders give chase. Spaz knocks herself into Sniffles' machine, staining the circuits with honey and leading it to malfunction. Spaz is shrunken to the size of an actual hummingbird before being crushed by Nectar. Then Arac shrinks when the ray hits him. Tarant accidentally stomps on him, to the horror of him and Libra. Sniffles tries desperately to fix his machine. His glasses get zapped, causing them to shrink around his head until his eyes are squeezed out. Humphrey runs into Queenie, who now remembers him. When she asks how he got bigger, Humphrey returns the question to her. She recalls a flashback in which she was hit by Sniffles' growth ray and enlarged, along with Tarant, Libra and Arac. Foto and Scorp are also given the same effect while Pesty is shrunken. Meanwhile, Flynn comes upon the growth ray and tries fixing it in an attempt to get taller. Only his head grows, and his body gets crushed as a result. Deaths #Spaz is crushed by Nectar. #Arac is stepped on by Tarant. #Sniffles' eyes are squeezed out of his head. #Flynn's body is crushed by his head. Trivia *This episode plays on the size inconsistencies of several of the characters, mainly on how Queenie alternates from being small to medium. **It also shows Arac, Libra and Tarant growing to normal character size, as they were tiny when they first appeared. **Opposite case with Pesty; he started out the size of normal characters but later became insect-sized. The reason is shown here along with other insect/arachnid characters being enlarged. *This is the first episode to revisit Queenie and Humphrey's relationship since The Birds and the Bees. *Flynn's death is identical to Trixie's death in Shrunken Heads. Gallery growingonme2.png|Humphrey enlarging Shrinkingglasses.png|Sniffles' death. Thebirdandthebee.png|Big Humphrey and Queenie Category:Season 86 episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes That mark permanent changes to a character Category:Size change episodes